sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Six: "Constants And Variables"
Asid Mjolnir - July 13, 2014 02:44 PM (GMT) On: Desann listened to the reports with a half-ear, checking the status of his own vessel. He turned back, scowling, as he noticed a surge in one of the systems, but he closed it out and set his tablet aside. "Agreed, we need to step in." Hunter said, checking over the state of the -304 again. "I feel like I should know that ship," He murmured, his eyebrows knitting together as his scowl deepened. "Damn." He hissed, angrily. Desann let a couple of minutes go by, listening to the further reports. "Alright, let's try buzzing by, we can get in a few shots and try to distract the two Brotherhood vessels, while dropping off our own strike craft." He nodded, slowly, to himself, thinking out loud, and half to his executive officer. "Pass along to the TOC that if they can get the anti-beaming shield down, we can get them reinforcements." He said, looking to George, still fighting off the effects of the transition himself. Off: Tag George Brian Coffin - July 14, 2014 09:30 AM (GMT) ON Bridge, USS Ranger CMDR. Populas "Plenty of ships in the fleet, sir." George commented, and then chuckled. "Usually I don't get this kind of a view. I never even saw that boomer we sank, you know. Not with my own eyes. Just a blip on the sonar screen." Flashback Bridge, USS Tuscon (SSN-70) Pacific Ocean, 1000 KM SE of Hawaii July 30, 2026 CAPT. Populas "ETA until they reach launch point?" George asked out loud, looking at his XO, Commander Steven Raymond. Raymond looked up from the navigation table, a pile of clear maps, grease pens, protractors and rulers. "Sir, I estimate that they will be in launch position in thirty minutes now." Steve said, "But as I said, sir, this is my best guess." "And I think it's correct, Mister Raymond. Sonar, status of contact Sierra One-Zero?" George asked. "Sir, contact Sierra One-Zero is continuing to hold steady at course zero-three-five, range is now fifteen hundred yards." The lead sonarman replied. "Load tubes one and two, stand by on three and four. Plug Sierra One-Zero into the firing computer." George ordered. "Tubes one and two loaded, sir." Weapons replied. George paused for a moment, a part of him knowing full well that his career in the Navy could be finished by his action...or inaction. It was either his career, or the lives of countless Americans when that Jin-class ballistic missile submarine got into position. "Flood and open both tubes, prepare to fire." George said. "Conn, sonar, contact is changing course. She's turning hard to starboard, changing heading now to...one-two-five." Sonar called out. George took a breath, and nodded. "Match bearings and shoot." George ordered. "Helm, adjust heading." George ordered, "Weps, get firing solutions on Sierra One, leave Sierra Two alone." "Aye sir, adjusting approach vector." The helmsman called out. "All weapons tracking. Ready to fire." Tactical reported. "Start with some Mark Fives and Asgard Plasmas. Time it with our air wing launch." George ordered. "Aye sir, ready to fire." Tactical said. "Flight Ops reports ready to launch, sir." Flight Ops said. "Make it happen." George ordered. F/A-305B Saber One Capt. Pierce "Commencing launch. We're getting right into the thick of it, people, so come out fighting." Adrianna said. "Saber One, ready on the cat. Saber Two will follow." Control reported. Once they were ready, the Wolverine was hurled into space, and Adrianna took control, toggling up the landing gear. "Showing green across the board. Master Arm is On, Weapons Hot." Adrianna reported as she took the lead. It took shorter than expected to get the air wing plus the Grizzlies airborne. "Saber Seven, Saber Eight, your priority is to get Hammerhead Flight to their destination." Adrianna said. "Saber Six, copy that." Olivia replied, her Talon banking to form up with the Grizzlies. "Saber Four, you're free to go hunting. Just be ready to keep them off of us after we make our passes." Adrianna said, and led the group of F/A-305s into strike formation on Sierra One. She toggled over to her AGM-84A Harpoons, but unlike the variants used back home, these had Naquadah laced warheads, amplifying the already deadly ship killer's destructive power. The square bracket brought up on the HUD, around the Brotherhood warship, was soon joined by a diamond bracket, and Adrianna's headset chimed loudly with the sound of a lock-on. "Saber One, Bruiser, Bruiser." Adrianna reported, banking hard away from her launch position and slammed the throttles forward to full. The F/A-305 didn't move like the F-302 did, but it still had a fair bit of agility behind it, and it did have forward speed. A pair of Harpoons were now streaking towards the Berserker cruiser, as well as two more pair fired by the other two Wolverines. Enemy point defenses went hot, and Caesar fighters began to launch. Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" Task Force 571 The ride to the ship was bumpy, but all three Grizzlies made it intact. The standard Grizzly, with it's payload of heavy weapons and 101st Airborne troops, went in first, shooting up the hangar and personnel within with its dual M995s first, before touching down and also unleashing the firepower of the carried 25 Army air assault troops, and the Grizzly's door mounted M134 Miniguns. Once that task was complete, the other two Pave Grizzlies touched down while the Army troops secured the hangar. Captain Anders' Special Operations Marines disembarked and started making their way to Engineering. As soon as they were boots on the ground, Scott turned to the team, waving them to follow him. Team Two and Team Three broke off to start taking care of their missions, while Team One started their trip fore. The interior of the Berserker was a great deal less cramped than the Tau'ri vessels, but it was certainly also more utilitarian and spartan than the Goa'uld ship designs were. It was all very metallic in color, whites and silvers with safety icons in red and yellow. Before Team One was the first step of getting to the bridge, a corridor that branched off into several rooms, likely briefing and ready rooms, and about 10 meters in was a locked security door. "Lots of places for an ambush, boss." Brian commented. "Yeah, but we know the drill already, Coffin. Just like our first day, right?" Scott replied with a grim smirk. "Except decidedly less wrecked. And less pilots getting shot." Brian said with a laugh. "Alright. We'll move as a team. Major, you're with me on point. Jayden, you take the middle with our two guests here. Brian, bring up the rear with Leah." Scott said, "Let's go." Scott and Larissa took the lead, sweeping their rifles along either side of the corridor. Brian looked to Jayden after a few second and then nodded to her, pointing down the corridor to follow them. Once they moved, he tapped the SEAL on the shoulder and brought up the rear, moving backwards at first before turning back around. OFF Tag Bridge Crew Fighter Pilot TF 571 David Pinder - July 16, 2014 12:32 AM (GMT) ----Crp Joseph Haper---- ----Hanger Bay---- ----Sierra Two---- Joe had taken his place in the Grizzly and waited for them to get the go ahead. Once out, he began to scan the room. Although he had seen his fair share of action, Joe knew the reason for him being here wasn't that. It didn't stop him checking everything like the others. As they moved down the corridor, he looked in each room on either side. As they pass one, it looked like it was just a maintenance storage room. Spare part and tools and all that. Joe noted a large cabinet, which he was sure the door moved. Stopping, he watched for a second. Suddenly, a man dress in overall fell out onto the floor. Joe immediately raised his MP5. Before he could fire though, the man had seen him and charged. With a rugby tackle, the man took him across the corridor into another room. Harper tripped on something and fell to the floor. The man was on his chest and on his weapon, trying to wrestle it out of Joe's hands. In what seemed an age, Joe fought with the man before he managed to get the upper hand. He tilted the MP5 quickly and bashed the man in the nose with the stock. He recoiled slightly, loosing the weapon. Taking the opportunity, Joe pointed the business end towards the man and double tapped into him. One hit his shoulder, while the other in the neck. The man gurgled slightly, before falling towards Joe. Using his weapon, he deflected the body to the side. Sliding out from the situation, he looked at the sploshs of blood on his kit. Pulling a face, he looked at the others. "Well no one said it would be uneventfull.". He held his hand out for someone to help him up. OFF: TAG: Open Sun-hi Namkung - July 16, 2014 06:43 AM (GMT) ON: Sierra Two, Hangar Bay Sun-hi extended her hand toward the Corporal and helped him to his feet, and then she held up her hand. A fist as she shifted her weight. There was more here, and things were too quiet to just simply walk toward the next section of the vessel. That little tackle had merely been a tool, of an enemy that seen battle for a long time. She didn't bother gripping her pistol, and instead she pulled her samindo out of it's sheath that laid across her back. Rather than state the obvious she walked back to back with the other communication specialist. "They will think again before attempting to charge, they've moved ahead to the next section." Sunny advised as she carefully examined the now all too quiet area. This wasn't going to be a fast raid through the ship, no, these people were prepared to make every single part of this process a living nightmare. OFF: tag any Leah Kim-Sook - July 16, 2014 02:40 PM (GMT) -ON- Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" SO1 Leah Kim-Sook Once the ship touched down Leah fell in with the others, making a not so eventful push into the corridors that honeycombed. Throughout the ships interior. As the Captain have his orders Leah brought a map up of the general layout on her HUD and gel it across the upper left side of her view. Her gaze shifted down the red dot as she scanned the so before passing Coffin. Despite how well the sectors were being covered a hostile managed to get close. Leah trained her weapon on the figure, noting how close it was to her friendlies she decided not to fire. Being how close they all were, an with the heavy round she was firing, the bullets would rip through and she could take a chance on hitting an Ally. Instead she let the sling catch an went for her tomahawk, yet something gripped her. A bit of a sixth sense that most shooters developed. That gut feeling. Her hands slowly moved back toward her MK 17, and she gripped t tightly, unfolding the stock and pressing it to her shoulder. She gripped Brian's shoulder, signaling down the corridor to the groups six now that they shifted to cover the intel specs. Her HUD was picking out a number of hostile sad the motion sensor started pinging off and on in random places. "We can't take a lot of time here...but we can't have these guys on our six either." -OFF- Tag: TF 571 Jayden Kells - July 19, 2014 02:37 AM (GMT) ON Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" "We can't take a lot of time here...but we can't have these guys on our six either." "Not really much room to spread out," Jayden observed quietly,shrugging, "but I agree, we need to take care of them before we get tangled in anything else." It was kind of odd for her to be talking about killing people, but this really was more of a kill or be killed situation. And likely with hand weapons, to maintain whatever stealth they could. "I could try to flush them out," she added, "you all pretend to move on, I'll hang back, see if they'll follow me?" She knew what Brian would say, but it might work. OFF Sun-hi Namkung - July 19, 2014 09:05 AM (GMT) ON Sierra Two "Why would we risk losing our medic?" Sun-hi questioned. "We cannot afford to play tactics, time is working against us. The enemy is already pulling into positions, we have to take each section with caution, cover, and keep watch." She told the medic and pulled her P228 forward. "We have one goal, smash and grab, then we get out of here." Or die trying, she had no time to sit and discuss tactics, if the medic had a death wish then she could lead, otherwise. "It would be best to keep you in the middle, we lose our medic, we lose the battle." Looking toward Sook, the Korean Staff Sergeant nodded toward the Seal, and readied herself. OFF: Tag Sook, Coffin (J). Brian Coffin - July 20, 2014 06:22 AM (GMT) ON Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" MSgt Coffin, Maj. Koralova Brian just about wheeled about to tell this tech weenie what he thought she could do and where she could go to do it, and his eyes narrowed into a glare as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "She isn't our only medic." He said, his voice hardening with an edge to it, "I'm Pararescue." He added, tapping the black patch on his shoulder that read "PJ" in white letters. The rest of this argument would wait, regardless of if she wanted to have it now... "Enough, all of you." Larissa said, "Fan out into defensive positions. The door's not opening and my TACPAD can't seem to establish a wireless connection, so we do it the hard way. Leah, work your magic." She said, tapping Leah on the shoulder and taking her position. The door blocking them was a stout security door, and it was blocking progression into the ship, so it had to be removed. Electronics failed, so time for an alternate approach. Larissa approached one of the side doors and tried the handle, which moved. She twisted it and pushed slightly, before twisting to the side just enough to mule kick the door open, and then leaned in partly to check it. "Storage room. We'll use them for cover. Coffin, get the other door." "Check." Brian replied, and did the same thing for the closest door on the opposite side of them. "Room clear. Just some crates." Another two more crew members rounded into the corridor, armed with IR-01 rifles, large bullpup rifles that were once just a Russian engineer student's tinkering project but had been twisted into the Brotherhood's indigenous rifle, likely going to replace the piles of Kalashnikovs and Type 95s they stole and acquired. "Contacts!" Larissa called out and dropped to a knee, and fired a trio of rounds from her 416A5, catching one dead center mass in a tight grouping. The second brought up his rifle and fired a burst over the group's head as he pulled back around the corner. "You two, go with Miss Coffin in one room. Mister Coffin, you take the one across from them. I've got Leah's back." Larissa said, waving to the others to move, and fired off another two rounds down the hall to keep the second hostile pinned. Bridge, USS Ranger CMDR. Populas "Conn, Sensors. Sierra One and Sierra Two are performing a split separation from each other." The Sensors officer called out. "Helm, adjust heading, keep Sierra One under our guns." George ordered as the bridge rocked from weapons impacts. "Shields are holding at 92%. Glancing hit from their beam weapons. Hostile point defense weapons are keeping our missiles from hitting." Tactical reported. "We're close enough for guns. Target the spinal beam cannon first before they can get it aimed at us." George ordered. "Aye sir. Target locked, firing." Tactical said, and the combination of semi-automatic 5 inch deck guns and Asgard Plasma Beams began to hammer into the Berserker's shields. "Friendly -304 is coming about, sir, reading target acquisition locks on Sierra One." Sensors reported. "Outstanding. Try to tell them we've got boarders on Sierra Two, comms." George said. OFF Tag Boarding Party Bridge Crew Leah Kim-Sook - July 21, 2014 09:05 PM (GMT) -ON- Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" SO1 Leah Kim-Sook Leah's head turned as she listened as the few who weighed in on her input made their thoughts known to the team. While Mrs. Coffin's idea was sound, it was also incredibly risky. In Leah's mind she wouldn't risk either of the Coffin's if they decided to take that route. Trojan Horse or not. too many unknown variables, and behind any lines it didn't take much for something to go wrong. She was going to put in her two cents before the male, Brian came into the conversation himself. Not exactly the response she was expecting from him, but irrelevant none the less. She sighed, shaking her head. "Well if you ladies are done," she muttered to Brian included. I was going to suggest leaving some presents behind. I doubt we'll be taking this route back again...at least not at this rate. And if we do I can assure you it wont be a quick sprint back to the Grizzly." Her attention shifted to the Major when she spoke. Leah gave a nod before shifting her Mk 17 to her right side and letting the sling hold it in place behind her back as she dug into her left side pouch. She un-clamped it and pulled out what looked like a foil mat, placing two plastic clamps on either end. She focused on the task at hand, despite ht sound of fire ripping through the corridor. A round snapped by her head, ricocheting to the right and flinging into one of the storage rooms. She She pulled a red and blue wire through one clay brick and into the adjacent clamps. This door looked like it was going to be a pain in the ass, so she'd be sure to give the proper amount of force to knock it down and kill anything that may be behind it. the Seal reached over to her right wrist, pulling out a small survival knife from the hardcae she kept there where she stored it for quick access along with the occasional tool. Stripping the wires and crossing them before plugging into the primer. It took all of two minutes before she was finished and sealed the pressure pad in place before slamming the charge on the door and getting it set. "Everyone into cover, clear the corridor!" Not that this charge was made to send the blast anywhere but forward, however there were things she simply didn't know. And being overly reckless wasn't part of her job. But she as damn good at controlled chaos. She waited for everyone to duck back into the storage rooms before stepping back herself. "Fire in the hole, fire in the hole." Her thumb clamped down on two buttons before her index finger squeezed the trigger of the detonator. She released the safety, prepped the charge, then ignited it in a matter of a second. The corridor shook violently and the door was blasted inward, leaving a large hole, damn near the size of the entire seal itself. "Hm...what door," she muttered as she gave Larissa a pat on the shoulder as she turned right, around the corner to check their new passage before shifting to the left and covering the others as they moved. She remained leaning out, firing four rounds on semi down the. "That single shooter is times two, let's go!" Leah's stance shifted, becoming more aggressive as her fingers tugged against the trigger, sending five successive rounds toward the enemies to their six. Using the wall to brace her weapon and keep a relatively constant stream of fire she reached low on her vest, grabbing a slender rectangle, wrapped in white paper. She pressed it against her thigh, giving it just enough pressure to bend it and lobbed it down the corridor. It quickly caught flame and started billowing thick clouds of red smoke. She smirked, firing around straight into the bulkhead and watching the gas cloud catch flame. While it was brief it was bright, would hurt like hell to anyone who was close enough to it and would serve to deter their attackers for a little while. Once the last person was through she turned, moving through the breach. "If we turn I can set up a trip along the way. But we will need an alternate." Part of her was a little aggravated. If they needed a coil charge she would be one shorts since she just used one of the main kicks. But that wasn't a problem, she could just link one to an existing charge and pray it burned properly. ------------- F/A-302 1LT Rukia "Shotgun" Akua It was a little different being up in the front seat of this thing in an engagement. It was weird not having someone else in their either...oddly lonely, yet comfortable at the same time. It was difficult for her to explain honestly, but there were more urgent matters to tend too now. The flight of three King Raven's that she had been tasked too shifted their nose, and started flying nets for the 305's as they made their runs. She noticed six Caesar fighters breaking their way. "Leakers, count six. Three o'clock low." She called out. "Rog, I see it. Let's roll this nice and tight, cover each other. Those things fly like trash but i'd rather us not get ahead of ourselves here." "Hm...total opposite." "What was that Shotgun?" "Nothing Lieutenant, just thinking outloud." -OFF- Tags: TF 571 (Leah) Fighter Pilots (Rukia) David Pinder - July 22, 2014 12:51 AM (GMT) ----Cpl Joseph Harper---- ----Sierra Two---- Taking the offered hand, Joe got up. "Thanks. Thought I was a gonna for a second there." He looked down at the body for a moment before continuing on. Close to Sun-hi, they rejoined the others. Jayden's plan had merit, but he felt someone else should be the bait. It became a moot point though when the Major told them to clam up. When she called "Contacts", he turned in that direction, pulling his MP5 up. Before he could do anything though, a hail of bullets came towards them. He wasn't in a direct line of sight of them, but a ricochet from somewhere, pinged over his head. He recoiled down slightly and towards the side. When Koralova ordered him, Jaydan and Sun-hi into the room, he tried to oblige, but another ricochet pinged beside of him "Frak that!". The nearest cover, was the room Brian had gone into. Jumping in, he took cover. That is when he noticed the blood on his arm. He thought nothing of it. He figured it was from the other guy. He already had enough on him. He turned his face away from the door when "Fire in the hole" was called. When he turned back again, he noticed the patch of blood on his arm was getting bigger. He looked toward Brian. "Oh..... bugger. He was me thinking I might get out of this uninjured." OFF: TAG: Brian plus everyone else Jayden Kells - July 25, 2014 12:40 AM (GMT) ON Sierra Two Team One Jayden hadn't really expected them to let her be a decoy, but she shot Brian an incensed look as he commented that she wasn't the only medic...as if she was expendable! But there wasn't time to fret over that -- that would come later, once the shooting and exploding stopped! As ordered, she dove for the room indicated, pulling the door open and rushing in, pistol at the ready as her eyes swept the room, looking for any potential danger, but the only thing evident were crates and equipment, great for hiding behind! OFF TAG SUN-HI JON? Brian Coffin - July 26, 2014 07:07 PM (GMT) ON Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" MSgt Coffin, Maj. Koralova "Stay back for a second, and put this on it until one of us can look at it!" Brian said to the British Corporal, tossing him a bandage pack before returning to laying down suppressing fire. Larissa gritted her teeth as another group of hostiles pushed their way into the situation, probably stragglers from the hangar. Persistent bastards, she'd give them that much as she swung out from cover and popped off several more rounds from her rifle, none of them finding their marks. As soon as Leah blew the door open, that was time for everyone to scoot through while the defending hostiles were left with the present left for them as soon as they were through. Larissa decided to follow it with one of her own though, and tossed a frag grenade their way as well. "We're short on time and we need to keep moving if we're going to keep them off balance. Team Two and Three, plus the Marines should be able to keep them further distracted, but let's not rely on that." Larissa said. "Grazing injury." Brian said as he took to dressing Harper's wound, "Looks worse than it actually is. Should be good until we get back to the ship. Call out to either of us if it gets worse." He then looked to his wife, "For the record, while I didn't agree with your plan, I was trying to point out it's not the end of the mission if you got nabbed or...yeah. Just the end of the world as I know it." He said quietly, grabbing a fresh magazine from his webbing, tapped it against his helmet lightly before pressing the bottom plate against the F2000's mag release to drop the empty one from the rifle and slotted he new one in place. He finished by grabbing the cocking handle and racked it back and let it go, chambering the next round. "Two lifts over here." Larissa said, waving the others over, "I think I've got an idea." She looked at Leah, "You got anything light enough to give anyone who thinks we're in the lift a nasty surprise without wrecking it? I've got a couple Minimores and I'm sure we're all packing the usual array of frags and stun grenades of some kind." "We send this lift up to Deck Two like it's us, and surprise anyone who's waiting to surprise us." Larissa said, stepping into the other one and looking for an access hatch. Finding it, she unlocked it and dropped it open. "We go up on the other one here, but to Deck Three, and pry open the door on Two, breach and clear. Unless anyone else has a better idea to get through five decks of these мудак." F/A-305B Saber One Capt. Pierce Adrianna frowned as she watched the last of their Harpoons get shot up by the enemy ship's point defense weapons. There just weren't enough missiles in the air to overwhelm the guns... "New plan, we're going to shove as many Harpoons down their throat as we possibly can. Saber Two, Saber Three, get lined up for attack. Ripple fire at them, all of your Harpoons. They're already paid for, so we're going to use them." Adrianna said, banking around to line up on the hostile warship. "AJ, I'm showing that friendly -304's coming about to attack position...she's popping off missiles at the hostile target now." One of her pilots called out. "Copy. Wait for it..." Adrianna checked her sensors, trying to time the missiles fired from the friendly ship to make sure that her air wing's missiles got in as well. She toggled open the internal weapons bay to reveal her remaining Harpoons, eight in total. "Fire on my mark...three...two...one...MARK!" She said, and launched off all of her missiles before breaking away. Saber Two and Saber Three followed suit, swarming the hostile warship with missiles now. Between that and the Ranger's attacks, the Brotherhood warship's shields buckled and explosions cascaded up and down the hull. It wasn't dead, but it sure as hell wasn't enjoying life, either. "Solid hits. Alright, let's go mix it up for now, let the big kids play." Adrianna said as she banked back into the fight, closing her fighter's internal weapons bay. OFF Tags David Pinder - July 29, 2014 09:40 PM (GMT) ----Cpl Joseph Harper---- ----Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two"---- Letting his MP5 dangle on the strap, Joe caught the bandages. Keeping his left arm straight, the one that was hit, he undid the pack with his right. Placing the centre of it over the wound. Pressing it against the wall, he grabbed the two sides and made a rough knot with his good arm. Placing the one side in his mouth, he pulled the other side. It wasn't the best first side, but at least he had stopped leaving a nice pattern on the floor. He then ducked behind a box. He rested the barrel of his gun on it, facing the door. He then shoved the stock into his shoulder. Until Brian could do a better job, he didn't want to try and use his left arm to much. Once everything quietened down and Brian had seen to it, it felt a little better. He was fine for pain killers as the adrenaline caused by the situation was still coursing through his veins. As they made their way through the nice hole made by Leah, he noticed a body on the other side. It looked familiar. He stopped in his tracks as he looked closer. "Benny" He whispered. Benny was someone Joe had done his basic with. As they had come from the same neck of the woods, they had gotten close and had kept in contact. Yet what confused him was that he had been listed among the dead during the Enigma Emergence. He knew that Benny had said a few questionable things over the years, but who hadn't. Was it possible he had jumped ship and his name hadn't been taken off the manifest yet and it was just assumed he had been aboard? Or was it just a coincidence? They do say everyone has a double somewhere. Sighing slightly, he joined the others just as the Major went over her plan. He took a step back and noticed an oddly placed door. It didn't seem to enter the rooms either side. Although he was there to grab intel, he thought he would other his own tuppence worth. "Major" He called from the back of the group. "I believe there maybe a access ladder down here." He said waving his MP5 in the direction. "If it is, we could split up and fight from two fronts." He added. ----Flt Lt Jessica McRae---- ----Medical Bay/Lantean Plasma Beam---- ----USS Ranger----/b As soon a Franks and Wick had placed her on the gurney, Jess had passed out. She came to soon after though to see a Nurse bandaging up her had. Wick and Franks were gone. She tried to stand. The Nurse seeing this pushed her back. "Stay there Lieutenant." Jess was slightly irked at that. Not because she pushed her back down, more of the case that she referred to her as LIEU-tenant rather than LEFT-tenant. Frowning, she just lay there. Once she was done, she checked out her handy work. It still aloud for movement in her hand, although it being slightly restricted. Her arm tingled as she moved it and she had a cracking headache. Before the nurse left, she asked for some pain killers. Once she had brought them, she took them straight away. Every time she tryed to moved, a Nurse or Medic stopped her. This soon ceased as another wave of casualties came in. With them distracted, she slipped off the bed and snook out. It took her awhile to get back to the Plasma Beam as she was still a little dizzy. She couldn't call ahead as she seemed to have lost her ear piece at some point. Arriving, she noticed the lights were back on. "Left-tenant? What are you doing here?" Wick asked as he noticed her leaning on the door frame. "Well I can't exactly expect you two to fix everything." She said, struggling to smile. Franks quickly grabbed a chair and brought it over. "Ma'am?" he offered. Struggling with another smile, she took the offered seat. "So far have you got?" she asked as she wheeled herself towards the access panel. "Well it looks as if what you were doing was going to work, however, with the blow out, it burnt out a few crystals. It's taken till now to find out which are still working." He said, pointing towards the crystal tray to the side. "We have run a couple of tests and were just about to try a power up." Nodding, Jess pushed her self over to the console that Franks was stood at. "Beginning power up. Starting at 10%" Powering up, it held. So she began to raise the power levels. After a few more tests, she determined its capabilities and informed the Bridge. =/\= McRae to Bridge, Lantean Plasma Beam back online. However it is only forty five percent efficient at the moment. =/\= OFF: TAG: Larissa, open (as Harper) Bridge (as McRae) Leah Kim-Sook - July 30, 2014 05:27 PM (GMT) -ON- Berserker-class Cruiser "Sierra Two" SO1 Leah Kim-Sook Leah posted up in the six as they held at the elevator. She was sure these guys would grow a pair and try to come up from the six at some point. "Man, I should've brought the SAW." She sighed shaking her head a bit. She noticed the British Corporal stop, so she hung back with him, keeping her spacing for the one being. Now Leah wasn't sure but she could've sworn he said something to a downed troop but couldn't be sure. As they started moving again he glanced down at the young man, raising a brow as de stepped over him and caught up with the others. As Larissa questioned, Leah started patting herself. "Lightest thing I have on me is a cool charge, unless you want to rig something out of our ammo...which I honestly don't want to do. We need our bullets." She paused for a moment, holding the Mk. 17 to her shoulder as she remained in the groups six. "Of those lifts are anything like that door, then even a straitened cool charge would cause some structural damage....limiting us to only use one. So the choice is yours major." She returned her attention to the six, ears perking up to the Corporal's voice as he voiced his discovery. Leah remained silent, deciding she said enough for the time being until the Major have an order. "...fourteen rounds in this mag," she whispered to herself as she moved her left hand from the grip to just in front of the mag well and gripped the weapon there. -OFF- Tags: 571 Sun-hi Namkung - July 30, 2014 07:02 PM (GMT) ON Sierra Two Sunny remained quiet and allowed the others to draw the attention to themselves. Loud fighting, she hated it. Reminded her too much of the war, she much preferred stealth and fighting in smaller groups, or alone. She stayed close to the British Corporal but kept her hands gripped on her P228. Sure it was just a pistol but in the right hands it was more than capable of taking down opponents. Ladders, she hated ladders. There was usually someone up around a ladder. Flash, smoke or frag grenade would be great. As loud as it was, it usually worked giving you only seconds to take out whoever might be atop. She had to say, pararescue and combat medic where different, para rescues are sent to recovered down, injured in austere, and in non-permissive environments. Combat medics, were just that medics rushing into help the wounded in combat. Americans. She thought to herself as she looked around, and awaited orders. Constants and Variables Constants and Variables